Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of displaying an image and a display device for performing the same.
Description of the Related Technology
Recently, due to the increase in display panels having slim profiles and low power consumption, they have been employed in numerous types of electronic devices. For example, slim profile display panels are employed in mobile phones and tablet computers which are widely used due to their portability advantage. These mobile phones and tablets can provide a viewer with various content, regardless of the location or time of day. Accordingly, viewers can watch visual content via a mobile phone or tablet when away from home and the time periods during which viewers watch visual content are increasing.
However, when a viewer watch content over an extended period of time, it results in tired eyes, which may have a deleterious effect on one's eyesight, due to the light generated from the display panel.